THE DEEP END
by lisa idah
Summary: so i decided to revamp the story and made it a AU hope u guys like it . Zuko the new kid with a blank stare but behind those golden eyes they is a storm brewing and katara will be right by his side to witness it all. just read the story am not good with summaries. ZUTARA forever .
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N :Am curranting writing STRANGER THINGS ,a harry potter fan fiction .but I can't seem to get this story out of my head it's been buzzing in my head so here I'm writing Avatar Last The Air bender fan fiction . am a huge dramione and zutara pairing fan I think Draco and zuko are similar in character and personality wise, not forgetting their fathers ,both have scars ,both want something from their father ,Draco its approve while zuko wants his honour I just love both of them so much . Enough of that so here's my first attempt at a zutara fan fiction please take it easy on me.**_

DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME:0

RATED: M FOR GRAPIC SCENES AND LANGUAGE

PAIRING: Zuko and katara zutara for life

I decided to revamp the whole story, I don't know where the last one was going plus I decided to try out and write an AU type so here we go.

.

THE DEEP END

CHAPTER 1: DISCOVERY

Most girls my age would be telling you about how life sucks and and how they can't wait to go to college and be free , which is true for the later part I can't wait to go to college but I don't think my life sucks . I have an over protective bother who I get along with perfectly his like my best friend.

Awesome friend who I know will always be there for me no matter what. My father and grandmother, who I both adore, I loved school but was not a morning person and Mondays where the waste.

Katara wake up you going to be late. Came my father's voice from somewhere in the house I dragged my feet to the shared bathroom with my brother who was probably still asleep. He sleeps like the dead. The first days of school after break are always hard on him to fall back to morning routines. I took a quick shower and went to my drawer to pull out the outfit of the day. I decided to go simple and comfortable settling for blue knee ripped jeans , white t-shirt and black vans , I pulled the rest of my hair into a tight high pony tail which showed of my cheekbones or so I was told by my boyfriend Jet . I don't really put o make that much but I do apply a bit of mascara here and there and applied a light shade of pink which went well with my tan skin and heading out of my room towards down stairs while my bother sokka was heading into the bathroom having just woken up.

Morning sokka .I said to my brother who looked like he rather drags himself back to sleep.

Mor….ing Tara. I got mooring as his reply and my nickname from him as he closed the bathroom door.

Morning dad, morning gran. I smiled at my grandmother and father who were both sated at the kitchen table having breakfast.

Morning sweetie. Is your bother up yet? His going to be late.

Yeah. I saw him heading to the bathroom on my way down here. My phone beeped as I was reaching out to grab a piece of toast.

Hey babe sorry I can't pick you up this morning something came up

Hopefully u haven't missed the bus or you can catch a ride with your brother,

I will see you at school. Xoxo

I frowned at the text from my boyfriend; this is the third time he has cancelled on me this week I wonder what's going on. Now am probably going to be late for the first day f school. The time read 7: 45 and school starts at 8:30 which gave me half an hour, it would take me 10 mins to get to the bus. Guess I will just have to wait for sokka to finish bathing so that I can catch a ride with him.

Just when I was thinking of heading up to call sokka and tell him to hurry up in walked in.

Hey sokka can I catch a ride with you.

Mmmh why?

Trust my brother to ask questions when you didn't want him. Come on sokka I can't catch the bus now, can't I just go with you.

While you will have to ask Beth about that. I rolled eyes at my silly brother who had decided to name his car. Beth which was a ridicules name if u ask me. I still think the car is a piece of junk and would break down at any moment's notice. But sokka worked hard to buy the car and hates it when someone makes fun of it.

Fine sokka I will go and ask bath if I can ride with you guess, which reminds me we should get moving.

I grab an apple from the fruit basket .my lunch for the day. the disadvantages of being on a scholarship a at fancy rich people school was that you can never afford whatever was on the lunch menu and you can only handle some many lunches bought by your friends all the time .

Beth was park on the cave side of the road sokka was already in the drivers sit. I walked to the passenger side. The door was locked.

''sokka open the door''.

''not until you say sorry for all the mean things you said to Beth.''

''sokka can you stop playing, we are going to be late come on.''

''Nope ''

''fine'' said katara with an eye roll, she walked to the front of the pickup truck .with fake sympathy on her face '' Beth am so so sorry for all the mean things I have said to you, you truly are the most beautifully car in the world '' katara finished off with a hug towards the hound of the truck.

Sokka looked highly pleased and satisfied and he unlocked the car. Katara at in the middle sit of the truck living the sit at the door for Suki.

Suki's house was in the urban upper side of town with nicer houses then their side she wasn't that rich but you wouldn't call her middle class either.

Suki was at the front of the house with her hands folded over each other and an angry look on her face.

''You late '' stated Suki as she sat in the sit katara left for her.

''Sorry Kiki, I over slept again '' replied sokka sheepishly. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's hobby or habit to give everyone and thing a pet name.

''mmmmh, oh good morning katara '' Suki said looking at her boyfriends little sister .while sokka started the car.

'' morning Suki, so I heard they will some event happing at school today.''

'' while no not an event just a new student , I was in the administration office when I overheard the principle talk to the stuff that some rich kid will be attending the school and they should all treat the kid with the out most respect. ''

''wait what do you mean rich kid, the school is made for rich kids isn't it? '' asked katara getting a bit confused.'' suki you also a rich kid ''.

'' ohm katara am poor rich most people at our school are rich and we do have the few rich, but from what I heard this kid's parents are rich. as in buy the world rich .so compared me to that am poor as you guys , no offence ,'' said suki to emphasize on what she heard it wasn't clear but if she heard the know right ,the kid must be from the Azulon family and they pretty much owned half if not the world .

Azulon …. The name sounded familiar somehow but katara couldn't place it.

As they turned the block to the school cars where everywhere, a queue was formed and man who looked like they were search or checking for something stood at the entrance.

''what's going on''

'' security check, I told you, this kid makes us look like beggars.''

Next.

Identification please.

Katara looked at the men and they looked to be serious , she searched through her bag and draw out her purse which had her student id , she handed it to the man who was handing sokka back his , he looked at the id then at my face then back at the id .

Alright cleared, let them in.

''Will we have to go through this every day '' asked katara to no one in particular.

They found a parking spot and got out of the car sokka and katara only shared two classes' together gym and English lite. And first period was advance history, which was boring as hell. Katara had no idea how she got placed in this class she sucked at history.

'' hey! Sokka try not to get in trouble okay I need to get home early today and you my only ride home.''

''on come on Tara, what about you boyfriend.''

'' Jet has football practice today ''

''Alright fine, but you will owe me big time ''

Katara rolled her eyes and walked towards her first class, it was fairly empty only a few students she sat in the front row, next to haru.

''morning katara''

''Morning Haru ''

'' was that interesting or what?''

'' I would go for or what? I mean you rich too haru and I don't see any difference.''

'' while thanks katara but am hardly that rich, rumour has it that its one of the AZULON kids that's why they is the need to increase security.''

''Who are the Azulons '?'

Haru looked at me like I had been living under a rock or grown an extra head.

''you kidding me?''

''nope''

'' wow really , I mean am also not into that kind of life the famous and rich but even I know who the Azulons are ,okay let me let you in on abit of history about them for you to understand why they is such a fuss.

The Azulon line dates back way back when the world was just starting out just like history has taught us the word was divided not only physically but also political. The Azulons line was involved in politics but only controlled a small potion, like they always say it's not size that matters but what you do with it.

''eww…. Haru don't get perverted with me ''

Hahahaha. any way they controlled a while flourishing area which would do trade with other countries in time the Azulons family became the main source of communication and trade with the little flame nation or fire nation as its known for . Somehow the other nations decide to go to war with each other, but the fire nation was not involved and it came out on top, the nations where in chaos the fire nation proposed that they all join and have one area as there meeting place. Which is ….. ? Haru stopped his little expiation.

''come on katara you know the answer.''

''I do ''

''Yes you live in it ''

''Ohm republic city ''

''bingo''

Thus the city was born, the other nations found people to lead here thus the Azulons family is important as founders of our great city. And as time went on they became business people still into politics but more on restate. They buy companies that are in debt, invest, build, buy some more create and much more they pretty much own they world.

''So I have heard ''

''it's true, am here Couse they invested in my father's technology, they have shares in my father's company.''

'' wow, guess suki was right, I wonder….

Aaaawwwhh…

''what was that?''

I looked around the classroom seemed to have filled up, everyone stood up to see who had screamed and why.

The girl ran into the classroom flashed. Oh my god I saw him and he spoke to me, can you believe it.

I looked over to the girl.'' who are you talking about ''

She looked at me as if I told her to kill her dog. Zuko Azulon of course.

''ZUKO AZULON'' I whispered out loud.

''That's my name ''…

I turned towards the owner of the voice and…..

A/N. hahahaha yes I did. So am writing this at 07: 12 after finishing two chapters of another story, am having so much fun writing today or was it yesterday that I didn't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2 FINDINGS

''ZUKO AZULON'' I whispered out loud.

''That's my name ''…

I turned towards the owner of the voice and….. I was met with eyes that looked so intense I felt like they were looking right into my soul, his eyes were …. A golden like shade I have never seen before, I couldn't place them or match them with anything, and I couldn't look away from his eyes.

''mmmh katara you staring '' Haru whispered so that only I could hear.

I snapped out of my head and finally stared at the owner of the eyes and I was blown , I thought his eyes were intense , but combine that with his face you have yourself a human intimidator , his face had a passive look like he would careless about anything ,not to mention he was incredibly handsome …

''can you stop staring at me like am a piece of meat''

They it was again his voice wait, what did he just say?

''am not...''

''actually you are.''

''Shut up Haru, you not helping ''

''I…I...Am sorry '' I blurted out to the boy who was still staring at me like I was a clinical case.

Alright settle down class I know it's the first day of school and we would all like to catch up but please do that later, now am sure many of you know about our new students, but for the sack of those who don't know I would like Mr. Azulon to come up front and introduce himself to the class.

The new boy seemed to have found a seat in the back ,I found myself drawn to him as he made his way to the front of the class I followed him with my eyes . he stood in the front , looked out at everyone in class then his eyes landed on me and I felt my checks burn and looked down on my book .I raised my head as he started his introduction.

'' my name is zuko Azulon, you can call me Zuko.'' They was a pose as he took another look around the class ,'' that's all '' my eyes seemed to have grown a bit at his introduction which couldn't have been more than six words .he made his way back to his seat in the right corner of the classroom and stared out of the window .

Class went by like a blur, I couldn't get over the new guy, something about him was bugging me and I didn't know if It was a good thing or not.

Hey katara! Katara!

I turned around towards where my name was being called, 'Toph!'' I ran towards my best friend who was a bit young and short, for high school but she skipped a few grades.

''woo my gosh , Toph look at you , wow , you look amazing '' Toph was putting on a dress which was rare her bangs were cut shorter so that you could know see her eyes , she had on a cute summer green and yellow dress that cut of on the knees and was short sleeved .

''come on sugar queen ,you making a big deal out of nothing ''replied Toph to kataras' prise of her dress choice for the first day of school , unknowingly that she decided to dress like that for her brother. Many people would question why would a girl like Toph like sokka, I mean Toph is smart and pretty though a bit young for sokka but surly why?

''so have you seen hot shot yet''

''who?''

''come on sugar queen don't play dumb with me , I heard what happed in first period between you and hot stuff , rumour has it that you were practically drooling all over him .''

OH'' first of all I was not drooling and secondly I don't know what you talking about '' I decided to play dumb even though I knew what Toph was talking about , sometimes the girl knew too much ..

'' you know I can tell when people are lying and you my friend are not that good of a lair so spill''

''okay fine, he caught me and Haru talking about him and I was caught of guard that's why I was just staring at him, that's all.''

'' are you sure, I mean I wouldn't blame you, he is really hot ''

''Toph!''

'' what?!'' Toph tried to fake innocence '' am only saying it as I see it, you should see last summers October cover issue for young, rich heartthrobs. And come back to me.

I shook my head at Toph as we made our way to our next class Eng. lite.

Katara and Toph entered the class room giggling to each other, they made their way to the third row from the back in the classroom as more kids started making their way into class.

Toph looked up and bumped katara to look up.'' his in our class''

Katara looked towards the door as the new guy entered, three girls where around him, it looked like they were trying to involve him into the convection, katara recognised one of the girls as Mai, she never really talked to her much, come to think of it she has never talked to her at all, just saw her around in the hall and class that they shared which was a lot .the other two girls seemed new though they looked like they knew each other.

One of the girls was extremely pretty , she had jet black hair that went down to her back and had two stride frame her face , her eyes were the same gold like colour as the new guy but a different shade . Now that she looked closely they did look alike maybe she was his sister or something. Then the third girl was the most peculiar of the group she looked out of place considering that all four of them where wearing dark colours and she was in a bright pink crop top and shorts to match .her brown hair was in a high braided ponytail.

Katara looked at the group as they took the seats in front of her, the new guy sat right in front of her and she had a new view of his head .she laughed at her thoughts about the view.

''come on… Zuko, we won't have that many people over, I promise.'' katara listened in on the new kid's conversation she knew it was bad to eavesdrop on people but she couldn't help but listen in.

''That's what you said last time Azula and am the one who ended up in trouble '' Azula huh, katara ran the names through her head Azula and Zuko. Maybe they are siblings, sounds like they are. But what are they talking about.

'' My social life depends on it; unlike you some of us have one ''

''Azula don't be so mean to your brother'' said the girl in pink.

'' ohm shut it Tay-Lee, you just saying that cause you have a crush on him'' Tay-lee's checks burned up with embarrassment.

'' that's not true'' replied Tay-lee, by this time katara was invested in the conversation which was giving her more information than she was privileged to.

'' tell it to someone who will believe you '' replied Azula, who seemed not to care about other her friend's feelings.

''that's enough Azula '' katara felt the hairs on the back of her head rise at his words , it wasn't for the words themselves but how he said them , he didn't rise his voice or shut , but just said them as if he was asking you how you doing but they held so much weight .

She looked over towards Azula who seemed to have quite down and scowl at her brother.

Just in time Mr. Bumi came in, the best thing about this class was that it was a self study class that's why allot of people wanted it you practically did nothing but talk .and Mr. Bumi will just mind his business reading whatever it was that he decided to read for the rest of the semester . Now you would probably wonder how we pass the class, while all you had to do is pick out a book from the course books provided, read the book then write a report about it, basically you can't fail. But somehow they are a few people like my brother who do end up failing, speaking of …

'' Hey Toph did sokka mention where he was going after class' 'Toph and sokka shared first period.

''nope. But I bat it has something to do with fan girl' just like my brother Toph enjoyed giving people nick name or their true names as she liked to call it .

Katara was about to comment on the nickname when sokka walked in looking flashed his cheeks where pink and the buttons on his shirt where mismatched , she didn't want to ask or want know why so she just grinned at him as he sat in the row next to them on toph's side .

Toph seemed to have noticed his stated and looked really pissed, katara new that her young friend had a crush on her brother but decided to not mention it in fear that she would embarrass her.

''Zukoooooo…. ''Katara looked at Azula as she recognised her voice

''zukoooo… please …. My life depends on it '' pleaded Azula to her bother. Katara was really curios as of what type of relationship they had with each other zuko seemed to be having a headache as he pinched his temple and let out a slow breathe.

'' fine Azula you can have your stupid party ,but no alcohol , not more than 100 people and it ends when I say so , do I have your word '' zuko looked right into his sisters eyes .katara wondered if it was like some think they do like a picky promise .

Azula seemed to be a little disappointed at the conditions but stares right back at him.'' you have my word, I will try my best''.

''alright and I don't want any one wondering upstairs make that clear to your friends ''

'' alright, I get it, haaaa….. Tay-lee.'' Azula looked over at the girl in all pink, katara couldn't bring herself to understand the girl.

'' Mai, who do we need to invite? I can't wait, it is going to be so fun.'' katara decides to tune them out s they started talking about the details her eyes wonder to the boy next to Azula her bother, the little hairs at the back of his head where in little tight curls which lead her to wonder if his hair where to grow longer would it be curly, though his sisters is straight '' what about you?''

Katara was elbowed in the side by someone she looked at Toph with a face asking, what you did that for when she notices everyone is looking at her she must have zoned out. She looks at Azula who is eyeing her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

'' we just invited your friends to my party and we were asking you if you wanted to come but it seems by brothers head is more interesting .''

At the mention of him zuko look back at the girl behind him and recognition showed on his face .'' maybe he remembers me from first period but I feel my checks heat up to what Azula is implying so I let out a nerves laugh . ''what I was just thinking about something''. Azula looked like she didn't believe her.

'' I would love to but I have to ask my dad first.'' katara replied looking at Azula, she felt really uncomfortable looking at the girl in the face she looked like she knew all your dark secrets and she couldn't wait to expose them.

'' Alright that's settled '' replied Azula as she turned around and scribbled something on a piece of paper she turned around and placed it on kithara's desk.'' this is my number call me to confirm that you are coming and invite others.

''keep it under 100 Azula' 'came a flat voice, from zuko .he didn't even look up from whatever he was looking at.

Katara placed the paper in her bag and draw out a book she had just started reading. The last princess was on the fiction romantic side not too much romance but it had its cliché moments.

Like the first class this one also went by first but at least she got through a few chapters in her book.

''See you at lunch sugar queen '' said Toph as she made her way to the other side of the hallway''

Katara made her way to her locker to put away her books, since her next class was gym.

Should I go to the party or not I mean it's not a school night tomorrow is a weekday so maybe I could go , wait was sokka invited too if he goes maybe dad would let me go ,

''hey babe '' came a voice in katara's ear , she quickly turned around and faced her boyfriend jet , he was a jock ,played almost all the sports in school pretty popular which was a surprise to katara when he showed interest in her and not the lead cheerleader . Since that's how popular kids must date each other or that's what happens in most teen dramas she has watched.

''where were you? You missed class.''

''I got caught up ,plus Bumi never does anything it's not like I missed much , ohm by the way have you heard about the party this weekend , heard the new girl is hosting It , wanna go ?''

''yeah I heard about it, she actual invited me herself ''

''while look at you rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous'' said jet while wiggling his eyebrows at katara.

''hahahaha it's not like that, but am not sure I will have to find out from dad if I can go.'' katara and jet made their way to gym class which they shared.

Katara didn't understand why they had to be classed in different levels according to how many wins or pathetic level they have it was a bit embarrassing. She was in blue which was second from last. Not that she was bad at sports it's just that she didn't see the need for it other than keeping fit. Jet was slowly moving into red which was the top, but he was in brown with a bit of green. She looked around the room and spotted the new guys they were all in her class, the surprising thing was that they were all in red. I mean they just stared school today how can they be in red Suki was in green which was the evaluation stage either you go up on down when you are placed in green .

''can you believe it , they place that new guy in red , just because his rich he thinks he can buy himself on top I bet he has no skills at all ''said jet while glaring at the new guy who was leaning against the way with his head facing down and arms crossed .

All right everyone settled down .welcome back everyone and I know it's just the first day of school and you must all been in relax mood, but we still have a lot of games ahead of us this year so I would like to see how you have all improved, today we will be taking things slow we will be playing dodge ball. Now do I have any volunteers for captain? Asked the gym teacher. A few hands where raised. Jet raised his.

''Let's see what he got '' whispered jet under his breath but katara still heard him. Suki also raised her hand so did Azula.

'' Can I suggest someone instead '?'

Katara looked at Azula who was smiling at the gym teacher but they were something at her simile that just didn't look like a smile.

'' Sure why not ''

''I suggest my brother as team captain '' she said as she sent a mischievous smile to zuko.

Katara was instantly drawn to zuko to see his reaction. He lifted up his head and glared at is sister, but made his way in front without a word and stood next to jet who looked like he wanted to move away from him.

Alright then we have our four captains now, captain's choice wisely your team members we will have a three matches until we remain with the two final teams. Alright we are going to have a 100m race among the captains to choose the order in which you will pick your team mates.

I looked at the new guy in his long sleeved red shirt and black shorts I couldn't tell if he was muscular or not.

Everyone was looking forward to this race as it turned out that the top players of each stage was captain expect for the new guy who was a bit of a dark horse .

Right get on your marks, get steady. And go.

The team captains dashed off at the sound of go .jet and the new guy where head to head. I couldn't believe it because jet was the fastest guy at school. And he looked like he was struggling to pass the new guy. I really need to stop calling him that. I mean I know his name

Zuko crossed the finish line first a few seconds ahead of jet as he crossed the line second followed by Suki then. Aang poor little guy.

Alright zuko you can choose you team mate .zuko looked at the teens in front of him he didn't really know any of them expect his sisters friends.

''I pick Mai '' Mai stood up and went to stand on Zuko's side.

Katara looked at Mai she could see a ghost of a smile on her face which was the most odd thing ever, but she wondered why he picked her instead of his sister. Maybe he was upset with her. Or maybe he was in a relationship with her. Why am even thinking this it doesn't matter any way.

Jet looked at his choices'' I chose rina '' rina was in the red stage. Katara was a bit disappointed that her boyfriend didn't pick her first but she understood that she wasn't that good at the game. Suki looked at katara and gave her a simple smile and choose a girl in her class names where picked up left and right. Finally zuko got to pick his last team member.

''I pick Azula '' Azula looked pissed off as she stood to stand next to her brother.

Jet looked at the three options, they was katara in blue and one green and a yellow the yellow was a last stage boy.

I pick katara'' katara stood and stood next to her boyfriend. ''Really jet ''

''sorry babe but you know I had to pick the best players''

''while thanks for thinking of me.

Once everyone was picked the games begin.

A/N they you have it chapter two. Woo and am looking for beta readers for all seven of my fan fictions if you interested in anyone one of them please let me know which one. I really need help in editing .


End file.
